


"Excuse Me?"

by Kay_Drake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England is sexy AF, F/M, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Drake/pseuds/Kay_Drake
Summary: America asked fem!France how she came up with French fries (for the 73rd time.)  America's stupidity made her lose consciousness and fall right onto England ^. ^  *Time skip to lunch break* They're the only two people left in the meeting room.  Let's hope someone doesn't walk in ;)





	"Excuse Me?"

Background:  America asked fem!France how she came up with French fries (for the 73rd time.)  America's stupidity made her lose consciousness and fall right onto England ^. ^

 

*************Time skips to lunch break**************  


Setting: only two people left in the meeting room.  Let’s hope someone doesn’t walk in ;)  
  
                “Excuse me?”

                “You fainted . . . straight into my arms, love.  You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

                “I did no such thing!” she said.

                “Really?” he walked over towards her, smirking.  She stepped back; she didn’t like the look on his face.  He grabbed her elbow.  In contrast to his calm voice, his fingers were rough, wrapping around her arm and pulling her towards him. “So,” he leaned in, “you’re telling me you have no romantic interest in me at all?” she shook her head.

                “Not even the tiniest bit?” He said.  She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. 

                “No, of course not!”

                “Hmmm,” he let go of her elbow and stepped back.  “I guess that must mean you have a sexual interest in me.”

                “What in the world are you saying!” she felt her cheeks redden.  “I feel nothing for you, you worthless-”

                He lunged at her, pushing her back against the table behind her.  Her hands pressed against the table for support.  She would have pushed him away, but if she took her hands off the table, she would fall backwards onto it.  Then he would be . . . on top of her.

                Although it wasn’t like he wasn’t already.  She was pressed against him and the table.  Her knuckles were white as clenched the table, supporting both of their weight.  Her arms gave out slightly, causing her legs to slip apart.

                He studied her face.  The seconds seemed like hours.  Her arms seared with pain. 

                “You’re beautiful, love.”  She didn’t know how to respond.  His eyes went downward.  She sucked in a breath.  “In more ways than one . . .”

                He eyes continued to study her.  She kept expecting him to do something, but he never moved.

                “What are you doing,” she said.  It came out breathlessly.

                “Looking at your beautiful face, my dear.”  He started to stroke his hands through her hair. 

                “What do you want?” he stopped.  A different emotion overtook his face.

                “I don’t want anything, love.”  He started to step back.  She grabbed his shoulder, almost slipping backward.  He wrapped his hand around her waist.  Both of their eyes widened, surprised at what the other had done.   

                “I don’t want anything,” he repeated.  He started to back away.  Her hand tightened on his shoulder.  He smirked again, although with a hint of nervousness.

                “Clearly you don’t want me to leave,” his hand snaked around her waist again, lower than before. 

                “What do you want me to do?” he asked.  She didn’t hesitate.

                “Kiss me.”

                He did not seem shocked.  She closed her eyes.  She heard him laugh, a deep sound that came from the back of his throat that was undeniably sexy.  He leaned down until their lips were almost touching.  He chuckled, although it sounded more like a gasp for air.

                “You seem very ready for this.”

                She scoffed.  She was done waiting.

                She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her, connecting their lips herself.  Both his hands wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling backward.  Although now, the thought of his being on top of her was even more appealing. 

                He started to pull back, but she wrapped her leg around his waist.  She pushed their hips together with her leg.  There was a burning sensation in her core, and she knew her panties were soaked.

                Their lips disconnected with a slicking sound.  He tried to pull her leg off of his waist.  She dug her heel into his back.

                “The lunch break was over five minutes ago,” he mumbled against her mouth. “They’ll be wondering where we are.”

                “They can go fuck themselves.” He laughed.

                “Am I wrong in assuming this means you return my feelings?”

                “Stick your hand in my skirt and you’ll see how I feel about you.”

                He smiled and moved his hand to her back even lower.  She thought he was going to do what she said until his other hand went around her shoulders, and he picked her up bridal style.  He carried her out of the room. 

                “This isn’t what I meant.”

                “We’re already seven minutes late,” he said, glancing down at his watch.  She sighed.   She really should have taken that off.

 

               

               

                               

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on making this a lemon, but then I spent 600 words just on the kiss scene. oops :)


End file.
